Was mit Babysitting begann
by Nova11
Summary: Tja, mit Babysitting beginnt es, dann erscheint mal wieder ein mächtiger neuer Gegner. Wer kann da noch helfen?
1. 1 Die Agentur

Was mit Babysitting begann

  
  
  
  


Wer hier alles Akira Toriyama gehört und wer nicht wißt ihr ja selber, brauch ich also nicht zu schreiben. 

  
  


Ach so, noch eine Warnung - das hier wird ein Mehrteiler und ich garantiere für nichts. Wie der Inhalt meiner Storys aussieht richtet sich immer nach meiner Stimmung. Da das hier nur der Anfang ist und sowas wie eine Einleitung, ist das hier noch nicht so aufregend. Wird aber ganz bestimmt noch besser!

  
  
  
  


******************************************

********** Was mit Babysitting begann **********

****************************************** 

  
  


Caro zuckte am Telefon zusammen, als sie das kräftige Organ ihrer Gesprächspartnerin auf der anderen Seite vernahm: "SIE WERBEN DAMIT, DAß SIE ZWEIHUNDERT BABYSITTER UNTER VERTRAG HABEN UND SIE WOLLEN MIR ALLEN ERNSTES SAGEN, DAß AUSGERECHNET HEUTE ABEND ALLE ZWEIHUNDERT AUSGEBUCHT SIND ODER NICHT KÖNNEN!" Caro hielt den Hörer bereits einen halben Meter von ihrem Ohr weg und konnte ChiChi´s Stimme immer noch hören. Sie seufzte. Sie kannte ChiChi mittlerweile und wußte, daß alles reden keinen Zweck haben würde, sie würde einfach weiterschreien bis sie ihren Willen bekam. Aber wie sollte sie ihr einen Babysitter schicken, wenn sich sämtliche Mädchen in ganz Satan City schlichtweg weigerten auf ihren Sohn und dessen Freund aufzupassen? "Wissen sie," begann sie vorsichtig, "ihr Sohn Son Goten und sein Freund Trunks sind ... wie soll ich sagen ... etwas anstrengend und deshalb ..." "SIE SIND NICHT ANSTRENGEND, SIE SIND NUR AUFGEWECKT UND DAS IST NORMAL IN DIESEM ALTER!" Was sollte man dazu noch sagen. Die junge Frau war am verzweifeln doch da sah sie etwas. "Warten sie bitte einen kleinen Augenblick, ich schaue nach, ob doch noch was zu machen ist!", sagte sie ins Telefon und legte den Hörer einfach auf den Tisch. 

Sie war heute ganz allein in der Zentrale der Babysitting-Vermittlung und diese Frau war jetzt eindeutig zu viel für sie, doch vorne im Laden stand ein junges Mädchen, daß sie noch nicht kannte. Vielleicht eine neue Babysitterin? Dann würde sie diese Irre am Telefon vielleicht doch noch ein letztes Mal besänftigen können.

"Guten Tag, was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte sie höflich und musterte die Gestalt vor ihr. Es war kein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen, wie sie erwartet hatte, sondern eher eine junge Frau Anfang zwanzig. In Gedanken stöhnte sie auf. Wahrscheinlich suchte die auch einen Babysitter. "Guten Tag, mein Name ist Nova Raiyno und ich suche einen Job als Babysitter." Caro strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und hätte am liebsten vor Freude einen Luftsprung gemacht: "Aber natürlich! Können sie schon heute anfangen?" "Ähm, ja, das geht etwas schnell! Aber das geht schon irgendwie. Wie ist das denn mit der Bezahlung?" "Wir bezahlen zehn Groschen pro Stunde und für zwei Stunden werden sie im voraus bezahlt. Das restliche Geld bekommen sie hinterher. Füllen sie bitte diesen Antrag aus!" Sie schob Nova ein Blatt und einen Kugelschreiber entgegen. "Ihr erster Auftrag beginnt heute Abend um 19:00 Uhr. Alles weitere erkläre ich, wenn sie den Antrag ausgefüllt haben."

Zufrieden ließ Caro die Frau stehen und ging zum Telefon: "Entschuldigen sie, daß ich sie warten gelassen habe, aber ich habe doch noch jemanden für sie gefunden." "Oh, das ist ja großartig. Also dann wie immer - mein Mann holt das Mädchen um 18:30 Uhr vor ihrer Agentur ab. Wie ist ihr Name?" Einen Moment mußte Caro überlegen. Wie hieß die Kleine doch gleich? Ah ja - Nova! Und weiter? Irgendwie Ri ..., Ra ..., Rai ...yno - das war's! "Also sie heißt Nova Raiyno und sie ist sehr gut. Ihre beiden Kleinen werden es gut haben bei ihr." "Na dann vielen Dank und bis zum nächsten Mal." Zum Glück hatte ChiChi schnell aufgelegt und bekam so nicht mehr mit wie Caro vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen war, als sie gesagt hatte `bis zum nächsten Mal´.

Vorne im Laden hatte sich Nova etwas vorgebeugt: "Ist bei ihnen da hinten alles in Ordnung?" "Ja, ja. Ich komme schon!" Caro wetzte nach vorne und nahm dem Mädchen den Anmeldebogen ab und las ihn sich durch. "Ähm, sie müßten mir schon ihre Adresse angeben, bitte." Das Mädchen sah etwas verlegen aus: "Wissen sie, ich bin ganz neu hier und habe noch keine Wohnung. Ich habe auch kein Geld und habe außer dem hier heute keinen Job gefunden." Caro sah sie verwundert an und überlegte: "Mmh, also ohne Adresse kann ich sie doch nicht ..." Dann fiel ihr das wütende Geschrei von ChiChi ein. "Naja, wir können ja mal eine Ausnahme machen. Sie haben den Job. Gut - wie gesagt, sie fangen heute um 19:00 Uhr an. Sie passen auf zwei Jungs auf. Ihre Namen sind Trunks und Son Goten." Prüfend sah sie in das Gesicht des Mädchens, sah aber keine Reaktion. Hervorragend - sie kam wohl wirklich nicht aus der Gegend, sie hatte noch nichts von ihnen gehört. "Die Familie wohnt ein ganzes Stück weit weg. Deshalb wird der Vater sie um 18:30 Uhr hier vor der Agentur abholen. Hier ist ihre Bestätigung, die müssen sie sich von den Eltern unterschreiben lassen." Sie reichte einen Zettel herüber, den das Mädchen in ihrer Hosentasche verschwinden ließ. "Seien sie bitte pünktlich und melden sie sich morgen im Laufe das Tages hier um ihr restliches Gehalt in Empfang zu nehmen. Hier ist ihr Vorschuß." Sie drückte dem Mädchen zwanzig Groschen in die Hand und verschwand im hinteren Teil des Raumes um sich dem erneut klingelnden Telefon zu widmen. 

Nova stand noch einen Moment da und überlegte, ob sie jetzt gehen könnte. Schließlich zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wandte sich der Tür zu.

  
  


ChiChi wirbelte schon seit Stunden durchs Haus. Sie hatte sich schon umgezogen und rannte jetzt in ihren besten Sachen durch die Gegend. "SON GOHAN!", brüllte sie in Richtung seines Zimmers. Als er rauskam hatte er seine Hose in der Hand und hatte das Hemd noch immer nicht ganz zugeknöpft. "Ach Mama! Muß ich wirklich diesen blöden Anzug anziehen? Warum muß ich überhaupt mit? Ich dachte du gehst nur mit Papa, Bulma und Vegeta ins Konzert. Warum soll ich denn jetzt mitkommen?" "Ganz einfach, Bulma hat aus Versehen eine Karte zuviel besorgt und die soll nicht ungenutzt bleiben. Außerdem wird dir etwas Kultur ganz gut bekommen. Nun hab dich nicht so und zieh den Anzug an. Das sieht bei dir richtig süß aus." Er verzog das Gesicht und ging wieder in sein Zimmer um sich fertig anzuziehen.

ChiChi wollte gerade ihren Mann suchen gehen, als Son Goten angerannt kam: "Wieso mußt du schon wieder so einen blöden Babysitter holen. Ich bin doch alt genug und kann auf mich alleine aufpassen." "Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage, mein kleiner Liebling! Möglicherweise kann dir ja kein Monster etwas anhaben, aber Abendessen machen und allein ins Bett gehen kannst du dann aber doch noch nicht!" "Och, Mama!" "Keine Widerrede! Die Dame von der Agentur hat mir versichert, daß sie ein sehr nettes Mädchen ist und du und Trunks ihr werdet sie schön in Ruhe lassen und nicht ärgern. Es will schon kein Babysitter mehr herkommen." Diese Bemerkung ließ Goten grinsen. Genau das hatten er und sein Freund ja bezweckt, doch offenbar gab es doch noch den einen oder anderen Babysitter zu vertreiben.

In diesem Moment kam Son Goku aus dem Schlafzimmer: "Äh Schatz, kannst du mir mal bitte helfen?" Bei dem Anblick ihres Mannes lächelte ChiChi. Der mächtige Son Goku - mehrmaliger Retter der Welt - hatte den Kampf gegen seine Krawatte verloren. Er hatte sie sich mehrmals um den Hals geschlungen und sie irgendwie verknotet. Er bekam wohl nicht allzuviel Luft und begann schon blau anzulaufen, aber ChiChi hatte ihm ja verboten die Krawatte kaputt zu machen. ChiChi löste geschickt die Knoten. Nun sah sie, daß ihr Mann offenbar auch beim Knöpfen seines Hemdes Probleme gehabt haben mußte. Rasch öffnete sie die falschen Knöpfe und schloß das Hemd fachgerecht. Dann band sie ihm die Krawatte, trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Son Goku. "Du siehst einfach wundervoll aus.", stellte sie fest. "Ach ja?", fragte er, nicht wirklich davon überzeugt.

In dem Moment kam auch Son Gohan aus seinem Zimmer. Dabei sah er auch nicht viel glücklicher aus als sein Vater. "Großartig!", schwärmte ChiChi, "Ihr seht zusammen so goldig aus! Stellt euch nebeneinander! Ich mache ein Foto." Widerwillig stellten sich die beiden Saiyajins zusammen und warteten bis ChiChi ihr Foto gemacht hatte. "Was ist das eigentlich, ein Filienenkonsert?", fragte Son Goku leise seinen Sohn. Dieser flüsterte zurück: "Das heißt Violinenkonzert. Da sitzt man ziemlich lange in einem großen Saal auf seinem Platz und auf der Bühne wird Musik gemacht." "Kann man da tanzen?" "Nein, man muß ganz still sitzen. Dazu kann man auch gar nicht tanzen." Eine genaue Vorstellung davon hatte Son Goku immer noch nicht, aber er würde es ja früh genug erfahren.

  
  


"Son Goku, es wird Zeit daß du den Babysitter abholst!", meinte ChiChi. Son Goku nickte, ging nach draußen und flog in Richtung Satan City.

  
  


Fortsetzung folgt

  
  


Okay, jetzt seit ihr dran. Wär schön, wenn ich ein paar Kommentare von euch bekommen würde. Das motiviert zum Weiterschreiben. Wenn´s euch gut gefällt, beeil ich mich auch damit. 

Wenn´s euch nicht gefällt - Pech gehabt - wahrscheinlich schreibe ich trotzdem weiter, nur nicht ganz so schnell. :-)

Im nächsten Teil geht's dann richtig los. Da muß die arme Nova bei Son Goten und Trunks babysitten und wird es sicher nicht leicht haben. Und was dann noch alles passiert ... - wartet´s ab.

  
  


Bis bald

Nova

  
  
  
  



	2. 2 Babysitting

Sie stand nun schon eine halbe Stunde vor der Tür der Babysitting-Agentur und wartete. In spätestens fünf Minuten mußte der Mann kommen, der sie abholen sollte. Es war eine eher ruhige Nebenstraße und man würde ein ankommendes Auto schon rechtzeitig hören. Nova überlegte, ob sie in den Laden gehen sollte. Es war bereits Herbst und etwas kühl für ihren Geschmack. Als sie sich zur Tür der Agentur umdrehte, tippte sie plötzlich jemand an. Mit einem Ruck fuhr sie herum und stand einem Mann gegenüber. `Wie kommt der denn hierher?`, fragte sie sich erschrocken. "Bist du Nova?" Sie war über die Frage erstaunt, doch sie erholte sich schnell von ihrem Schreck als ihr wieder einfiel, daß sie ja jemanden erwartete: "Ja, das bin ich. Sind sie der Mann, der mich abholen soll?" Ihr Gegenüber lächelte sie fröhlich an: "Ja. Mein Name ist Son Goku. Dann bist du also der Babysitter für Son Goten und Trunks." Sie nickte. "Wo ist denn ihr Auto? Die Lady in der Agentur sagte, sie würden weit weg wohnen." "Ja, das stimmt. Mit dem Auto würde das viel zu lange dauern. Deshalb fliegen wir. Das hat die Frau bestimmt nur vergessen dir zu sagen. Bist du bereit?" Zögernd nickte Nova und schon hatte Son Goku sie geschnappt und war losgeflogen. 

Sie überlegte. Irgendwie war dieser Auftrag sehr seltsam und sie hatte so den Verdacht, daß die Frau in der Agentur ihr vielleicht nicht alles gesagt hatte. Die war so nervös gewesen, als sie die Namen der Kinder genannt hatte. Als ob sie erwartet hätte, daß Nova daraufhin schreiend raus rennen würde.

Son Goku beobachtete das Mädchen in seinen Armen. Sie war so ruhig geworden. ´Wahrscheinlich hat sie Angst vorm Fliegen.`, dachte er sich. Es war ja nicht ungewöhnlich, daß die Mädchen ausflippten wenn er mit ihnen abhob. Aber eigentlich hatte ChiChi das doch der Agentur klargemacht, daß man die Mädchen vorwarnen sollte. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er sie. Sie zuckte zusammen: "Wie? Was haben sie gesagt?" Goku lächelte: "Ob mit dir alles in Ordnung ist?" "Ähm, ja. Ich habe nur nachgedacht. Die Frau in der Agentur war so komisch. Stimmt irgendwas nicht mit diesem Auftrag?"

Nachdenklich sah Son Goku sie an: "Du bist nicht von hier, oder?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Naja," begann er zu erklären, "Son Goten und Trunks sind manchmal etwas eigensinnig und sie mögen Streiche. Deshalb kommen einige Babysitter nicht mehr zu uns. Aber sie sind doch nur Kinder. Du schaffst das schon!" Fröhlich lächelnd beendete er seine Ausführung und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Flug und überließ eine verwirrte Nova wieder ihren Gedanken.

  
  


Seit zehn Minuten saßen Bulma und ein wütender Vegeta bei ChiChi auf dem Sofa. "Wie konntest du mich nur dazu bringen da mitzumachen?", ärgerte sich Vegeta, "Dieser blöde Anzug ist viel zu eng. Ich seh doch total bescheuert aus. Man kann sich darin gar nicht bewegen und wenn ich kämpfe wird er sofort kaputt gehn." "Oh nein," regte sich jetzt auch Bulma auf, "du wirst hier nicht kämpfen. Und lass ja den Konzertsaal heil! Keine Attacken, keine Kämpfe - hast du verstanden?"Vegeta murmelte noch etwas vor sich hin. Dann wurde er jedoch abgelenkt als er ganz in der Nähe eine bekannte Aura spürte. Er grinste: "Na endlich, wurde ja auch Zeit, daß Kakarott endlich aufkreuzt." "Son Goku kommt?", aufgeregt kam ChiChi angerannt, "Der hat sich ja Zeit gelassen. Hoffentlich hat er das Mädchen dabei." "Was auch immer," meinte Vegeta, "er hat irgend so ein schwaches Menschlein dabei. Pah, als ob mein Sohn einen Babysitter bräuchte!" "Tja, alleine mit Son Goten bleibt er jedenfalls nicht. Sonst können wir ein neues Haus bauen wenn wir zurückkommen." 

Die Tür ging auf und Son Goku kam herein. Schüchtern betrat Nova hinter ihm das Haus und blickte in die Runde. Sie sah wie eine schwarzhaarige Frau auf sie zugestürmt kam: "Oh, guten Tag, du bist also Nova. Mein Name ist ChiChi und meinen Mann kennst du ja schon. SON GOTEN!!! TRUNKS!!!" Die beiden Jungs kamen in den Raum getrottet und musterten Nova skeptisch. "Ist sie das?", fragte Trunks abweisend. "Ja das ist sie und sei gefälligst etwas höflicher!", fuhr ihn ChiChi an. Nun stand Vegeta auf und wollte auf ChiChi losgehen: "Wie redest du mit meinem Sohn? Schließlich ist er der Sohn eines ..." Bulma packte ihn am Arm: "Halt dich zurück! Du machst nur deinen Anzug kaputt. Du weißt was ich gesagt hab - keinen Ärger heute!" Der Saiyajinprinz sah sie zornig an."Ich glaube, wir sollten losgehen!", meinte Son Goku verlegen als er sah, daß die Situation doch etwas geladen war. ChiChi sah auf die Uhr: "Oh je, du hast recht! Wir müssen los. Also Nova, für´s Abendessen ist alles in der Küche. Die Jungs sollen um neun im Bett sein und pass auf, daß sie nicht kämpfen. Ich finde Training so spät am Abend nicht gut, da kann man nicht einschlafen." nachdem sie im Schnellverfahren letzte Anweisungen gegeben hatte, zog sie die anderen einfach aus dem Haus und ließ eine verdutzte Nova und zwei wütende Jungs zurück.

  
  


"Ähm, ja, äh, hallo Jungs! Ich bin Nova und ich soll heute abend auf euch aufpassen.", stellte sie sich vor. Sie wurde etwas unruhig als die beiden sie nur schweigend musterten. Dann drehten sie sich um und gingen aus dem Zimmer. `Oh, man, ich bin hier ja echt beliebt!´, dachte Nova sarkastisch. Also ging sie in die Küche um zu sehen, was man zum Abendessen machen könnte. Sie fand einen gut bestückten Kühlschrank vor und begann ein paar Brote zu schmieren. 

  
  


"Wie findest du sie?", Son Goten hatte sich auf sein Bett geschmissen und sah zur Decke. "Sie ist älter als die letzten. Die ist ja sogar älter als dein Bruder, glaub ich." "Aber deshalb kann sie uns hier trotzdem nicht rumkommandieren!" Trunks setzte sich auf Gotens Schreibtisch und beobachtete seinen Freund: "Nie im Leben. Aber wir könnten es diesmal etwas schwerer haben. Normalerweise sind die ja schon völlig fertig, wenn dein Papa mit ihnen hier hergeflogen ist." Son Goten setzte sich auf: "Ich hab schon alles vorbereitet. Alle Mädchen haben Angst vor Mäusen. Wie findest du die hier?" Er zog ein Kästchen unter dem Bett hervor und öffnete es. Schon hatte er zwei große, dicke Mäuse am Schwanz gepackt und hochgehoben. "Und wenn das nicht zieht hab ich noch eine ganze Tüte voll Spinnen dabei.", grinste Trunks und zog eine Plastetüte unter dem Hemd hervor. "Na dann - es wird Zeit, daß wir das Haus für uns erobern!" Die beiden Jungs lachten und schlichen aus dem Zimmer. 

  
  


Nova stand noch immer in der Küche. Sie hatte das Radio eingeschaltet und schwenkte singend und tanzend eine Pfanne mit Eiern. Sie merkte nicht einmal, wie hinter ihr zwei kleine Gestalten in die Küche huschten. Als sie sich umdrehte um neue Margarine aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen, waren die beiden schon wieder weg und versteckten sich leise kichernd links und rechts neben der Küchentür.

Nur zufällig huschte Nova`s Blick über das Fensterbrett und als sie da eine Bewegung vermerkte, wich sie mit einem unterdrückten Aufschrei zurück. Sie ergriff ein Messer und näherte sich vorsichtig wieder. Als sie sich auf zwei Schritte genähert hatte, konnte sie erkennen, was sich da in der dunklen Ecke bewegte - es waren zwei dicke fette Mäuse. "Och, wie süß!", rief sie . Son Goten und Trunks vor der Tür sahen sich entsetzt an. Hatten sie da eben richtig gehört? "SON GOTEN!", kam ein lauter Ruf aus der Küche. Etwas zerknirscht kam dieser herein. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er sah, wie das Mädchen die beiden Mäuse in der Hand hielt. "Das müssen deine sein.", sie drückte dem Jungen die Tiere in die Hand, "Paß besser auf, daß sie dir nicht mehr entwischen. Die können eine Menge Unheil anrichten und deine Mutter wird dann sicher böse!" "Das sind nicht meine.", protestierte Goten. "Kann ja überhaupt nicht sein. Die sind doch ganz zahm - natürlich sind das Haustiere. Und diese Farbe! Wilde Mäuse sehen ganz anders aus. Wenn es nicht deine sind, gehören sie halt Trunks. Dann gib sie ihm. Und sag ihm, daß es nicht gesund für die Tiere ist, wenn man sie so überfüttert. Die sind ja ganz schön dick!" Son Goten nickte nur und verließ die Küche. 

  
  


Im Wohnzimmer wartete schon Trunks auf ihn. "Hat sie sehr geschimpft?", fragte er den Freund. Verwirrt schüttelte der den Kopf: "Nein, überhaupt nicht. Sie denkt, die gehören einem von uns." Er öffnete die Hand mit den Tieren darauf. "Macht ja nichts. Wenn sie die Spinnen sieht, flippt sie bestimmt aus.", grinste Trunks. Die beiden rannten wieder zurück zu ihrem Beobachtungsposten.

  
  


Nova packte mittlerweile das Essen auf die Teller. Sie hatte eine Suppe gekocht, Brote fertig gemacht und Eier gebraten. In der festen Überzeugung, daß zwei Kinder soviel niemals essen könnten, wollte sie sich mit dem Essen an den Tisch begeben. Da spürte sie etwas an ihrem linken Bein. Sie sah an sich herab und keuchte erschrocken auf. Sie warf vor Schreck zuerst einmal den Topf mit der Suppe im hohen Bogen an die Wand. Dann sah sie genauer hin und sah, daß der ganze Küchenboden mit Spinnen übersät war. Allerdings waren die meisten von ihnen bereits tot, da sie ja gerade mit kochender Suppe überkippt worden waren und diese Überschwemmung nicht überstanden hatten

  
  


Trunks und Goten waren ins Wohnzimmer geflohen und kugelten sich am Boden vor Lachen. Als Nova vor sich hin schimpfend aus der Küche gestürmt kam, standen beide rasch auf und setzten ihre Unschuldsmiene auf. Doch das Mädchen würdigte sie keines Blickes und lief schnurstracks an ihnen vorbei. Vor der Haustür streifte sie sich, immer noch schimpfend, die restlichen Spinnen von den Beinen. Rasch flohen sie in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Dann ging Nova wieder ins Haus zurück und sah zu den Jungs, die sie etwas schuldbewußt ansahen. "Tut mir leid," meinte sie nur, "die Suppe ist im Eimer. Aber wenn ich die Sauerei in der Küche beseitigt hab, können wir ja den Rest essen. Das dürfte auch noch reichen. Und du Son Goten mußt deiner Mama mal sagen, daß sie den Kammerjäger bestellen soll. Ihr habt Spinnen im Haus." Damit wand sie sich von den beiden ab und ging zurück in die Küche.

  
  


Während Nova in der Küche die Suppe mit Spinneneinlage beseitigte, beratschlagten die Jungs ihren nächsten Zug. "Wir müssen sie so fürchterlich erschrecken, daß sie geht und nie wieder kommt.", meinte Trunks. "Ja, aber wie? Wenn wir so weitermachen, finden unsere Eltern für uns so lange Babysitter, bis wir eh keinen mehr brauchen." "Wir müssen ihr Angst einjagen. Wovor haben Mädchen Angst?" "Ähm, vielleicht vor Gespenstern?" "Nee," grinste Trunks, "DU hast Angst vor Gespenstern. Aber wovor könnte sie Angst haben? Mmh, also meine Mama hat Angst vor Gewittern. Aber wo sollen wir das herbekommen?" "Ich bin für die Gespenster." "Am besten fahren wir volles Programm auf. Dann kriegen wir halt mal Ärger, aber dann kommt sie garantiert nie wieder!" sofort machten sie sich daran das Haus zu präparieren.

  
  


"JUNGS, ES GIBT ESSEN!", rief Nova laut und schon konnte sie Getrappel hören. Die Jungs setzten sich an den reichlich gedeckten Esstisch und sahen Nova verwundert an. "Wo ist denn das Essen?", fragte Trunks. Verwirrt sah Nova ihn an: "Na vor euch. Bist du blind?" "Das ist doch nicht alles, oder?", fragte Son Goten zögernd. "Eßt das erstmal alles auf. Dann sehen wir weiter.", meinte Nova ruhig, da sie keine Ahnung vom Appetit der beiden Halbsaiyajins hatte. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als die beiden tatsächlich nach zwei Minuten alles aufgegessen hatten und nach mehr verlangten. "Ähm, ich muß mal schauen, was noch da ist.", sie stand auf und ging zum Kühlschrank. Son Goten beugte sich zu Trunks und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dieser grinste und nickte. 

"Was wollt ihr denn essen?", fragte Nova ratlos. "Fisch!", ertönte die Antwort der beiden wie aus einem Munde. "Also, hier im Kühlschrank ist keiner. Muß euch enttäuschen, Jungs." "Aber draußen im Schuppen ist doch noch welcher!", meinte Son Goten. "Ich geh ihn holen!", rief Trunks und flitzte hinaus. "Komm Nova," forderte Goten das Mädchen auf, "wir gehen fernsehen." Mit diesen Worten schleifte er sie aus der Küche.

  
  


Das Fernsehprogramm war ausnahmsweise so interessant, daß die beiden völlig die Zeit vergaßen. Erst eine halbe Stunde später sah Nova auf die Uhr und sprang auf: "Scheiße, Trunks ist ja schon seit einer halben Stunde weg. Der wollte doch nur in den Schuppen." "Reg dich nicht auf! Vielleicht war ja kein Fisch da und er ist welchen fangen gegangen." "WAS? Der kann doch nicht am späten abend angeln gehen. Sag mir wo er hin ist!" Son Goten zuckte mit den Schultern: "Naja, ich denke er wird zum See gelaufen sein. Der ist etwa zwei Kilometer südlich. Aber ..., OH NEIN!" Theatralisch ließ sicher sich auf´s Sofa sinken und machte ein entsetztes Gesicht. "Was ist denn?", fragte Nova besorgt. "Na es ist doch draußen schon dunkel und da ist ein neuer Graben auf dem Weg zum See. Da führt nur eine kleine Brücke drüber. Die kennt Trunks noch nicht. Außerdem ist seit heute morgen der Fluß zum See über die Ufer getreten!" Son Goten hatte die Hände vor das Gesicht geschlagen und gab leises Schluchzen von sich. Dann fiel er Nova um den Hals: "Du MUßT ihn retten! Bitte! Vielleicht ist er ja auch verletzt oder schon tot!" Aufgeregt löste sie Goten´s Hände von ihrem Hals und setzte ihn auf´s Sofa: "Du gehst jetzt ins Bett. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde deinen Freund retten!" Mit diesen Worten rannte sie aus dem Haus. 

Son Goten wartete noch fünf Minuten. Dann öffnete er die Haustür. "Trunks, bist du da?", flüsterte er. Hinter dem Haus kam eine kleine Gestalt hervor gehuscht und baute sich grinsend vor Son Goten auf. Dieser grinste zurück. "Ich würde sagen - Partytime! Die sehen wir nicht so bald wieder."


	3. 3 Suche nach Trunks

Schon immer hatte sie die Dunkelheit gehaßt. Sie war völlig überstürzt losgerannt, was sie bereits bereute. Sie hätte sich ja wenigstens eine Taschenlampe mitnehmen können! Nun schlug sie sich durch das Dickicht und hoffte, auf dem Weg zum See zu sein. Son Goten hatte etwas von einem tiefen Graben gesagt und sie wußte ja auch nicht, wo der sich befand. In Gedanken sah sie sich bereits mit gebrochenem Genick darin liegen. Doch dieses Bild wurde im nächsten Augenblick von einem anderen ersetzt. Es war das Bild eines kleinen Jungen mit violetten Haaren, der an dieser Stelle lag. Schon fing sie wieder an zu rennen: "TRUNKS! WO BIST DU? HÖRST DU MICH?" Es kam keine Antwort. Oder doch? Plötzlich hörte sie im Unterholz links neben sich etwas rascheln. "Trunks?", fragte sie schüchtern. Der Wald neben ihr öffnete sich und gab eine ganze Rotte Wildschweine frei. "Verdammter Mist! NEIN!" Sie fluchte und rannte schneller. Sie hörte das Rascheln dicht hinter sich. Als sie einen geeigneten Baum vor sich sah, sprang sie. Sie bekam einen Ast zu greifen und zog sich hoch. Von oben beobachtete sie, wie die Wildschweine unter ihr vorbei liefen. "Puh, Glück gehabt!" Sie ließ sich gegen den Baumstamm fallen. Ihr fielen schon fast die Augen zu.

Wieder hatte sie ein Bild vor Augen. Es war ein Bild von Trunks, der auf einem Baum saß und sich vielleicht nicht mehr runter traute. Rasch öffnete sie die Augen und sprang zu Boden. "Trunks, ich komme!", flüsterte sie um sich selber Mut zu machen.

  
  


Trunks hatte gerade die Musik etwas lauter gemacht und Son Goten tanzte dazu auf dem Sofa. Der Boden war von Kartoffelchips übersät. Eine größere Menge Schokoladensoße tropfte vom Tisch auf den Teppich. 

"Du, Son Goten?", sagte der ältere Junge leise. Der Angesprochene hielt inne und sah seinen Freund an: "Was ist denn los mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?" Trunks schüttelte den Kopf: "Sag mal, glaubst du, daß wir zu hart zu Nova waren?" "Ach was, die ist doch bestimmt schon auf dem Weg nach Hause." "Aber wie soll sie denn alleine da hin kommen?" Nun überlegte auch Son Goten:"Stimmt. Und ich glaube, sie hat sich echt Sorgen um dich gemacht." "Vielleicht hätten wir doch lieber erst die Sache mit den Gespenstern versuchen sollen." "Weißt du was? Wir machen hier jetzt Ordnung! Vielleicht ist sie dann ja nicht ganz so sauer wenn sie wiederkommt." Trunks stöhnte: "Ach, du hast ja recht. Aber das können wir doch noch später machen." 

Im Radio begann gerade ihr Lieblingslied und schon waren ihre guten Vorsätze vergessen. Als sich Trunks dann eine Handvoll Kartoffelchips in den Mund stopfte, war Nova bereits aus ihren Gedanken verschwunden.

  
  


Eine halbe Stunde später kroch Nova aus einem Gebüsch hervor ins Freie. Sie war allein in den letzten 15 Minuten dreimal vor irgendwelchen höchst seltsam aussehenden Kreaturen geflohen und hatte sich fest dazu entschlossen diesen Wald niemals wieder zu betreten, als ihr einfiel, daß sie ja auch wieder zurück mußte. Sie war selbst zum Fluchen zu müde, also stand sie auf. Ihre Arme, Beine und das Gesicht hatten eine beachtliche Menge an Kratzern und Schrammen vorzuweisen und jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper tat ihr weh. Sie paßte nicht auf wo sie hinlief und lag plötzlich lang gestreckt in irgendeiner ekelhaften Brühe. "Bäh, das ist ja widerlich!" Sie stand auf und wischte sich so viel sie konnte von dem Schlamm vom Körper. Sie sah, daß es ein kleiner Graben war, in den sie gefallen war. "Mmh, wenn der Graben voller Schlamm ist, führt er vielleicht zum See oder wenigstens zum Fluß.", überlegte sie. Diese Erkenntnis gab ihr neue Kraft und sie lief weiter. Dazu war das Gelände hier viel übersichtlicher. 

Schon 20 Minuten später stand sie am See. "TRUNKS!!!!" Ihre Rufe hallten über den See. Doch er wurde nur von ein paar Wasservögeln beantwortet, die sich offenbar in ihrer Nachtruhe gestört fühlten. Kraftlos ließ sie sich ins Gras fallen. Es war eigentlich eine schöne Nacht - der Mond stand am Himmel, die Sterne funkelten und beruhigend murmelte der kleine Fluß neben ihr. Die Augen drohten ihr zu zufallen. Doch - `Sagte Son Goten nicht, daß der Fluß über die Ufer getreten war?´ Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und betrachtete ganz besonders den Fluß. Es gab nichts auffälliges daran. Ruhig floß er dahin. Allmählich stieg eine furchtbare Ahnung in ihr auf - was wenn ... "Ach Blödsinn! Das würden sie nie tun! Das wär zu gemein!" Sie dachte weiter. Sie war auf dem Weg hierher sicher ein halbes Dutzend mal im Kreis gelaufen, aber nach Son Gotens Aussage, hätte sie zwangsläufig irgendwann auf einen tiefen Graben stoßen müssen, der ohne Brücke nicht zu überqueren war. War ihr Verdacht vielleicht doch wahr? "DIESE %§{#")]}*%/[#§&]%§/ !!!!! Lassen mich hier durch die Wildnis rennen." Sie sprang auf. Mit vor Zorn hochrotem Gesicht und geballten Fäusten rannte sie in Richtung Wald während sie unablässig vor sich hin fluchte: "... Wie konnte ich nur so DÄMLICH sein! Das sind doch nur Kinder! Nein, das sind nicht NUR Kinder - das ist irgendeine Teufelsbrut!!! Und die Spinnen und die Mäuse, die waren bestimmt auch von ihnen. Wer weiß, was sie noch getan hätten, wenn ich im Haus geblieben wäre! Die beiden sitzen jetzt bestimmt ganz gemütlich rum und lachen sich kaputt über mich! ..."

  
  


Es begann von einer Sekunde auf die nächste. Es war vorbei mit der lauen Nacht. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren Wolken aufgezogen und der Himmel öffnete seine Pforten. Schon nach einigen Sekunden war Nova bis auf die Haut durchnäßt. Die unerwartete Dusche hatte auch ihre Stimmung ein wenig abgekühlt. Sie begann sich zu sorgen, ob sie den Heimweg überhaupt finden würde. Da erregte etwas anderes ihre Aufmerksamkeit - sie spürte etwas.

  
  


Trunks und Son Goten lagen müde auf dem Sofa. Wie bei Kindern üblich, hatten sie sich amüsiert bis zur völligen Erschöpfung. Erst als es draußen zu blitzen und donnern begann, schreckten sie hoch. "Ob Nova immer noch im Wald herumrennt?", fragte Son Goten und schaute aus dem Fenster, vor dem sich ein kleiner Weltuntergang abzuspielen schien. "Naja, wo soll sie sonst hin sein?", antwortete Trunks. Sie schwiegen einige Minuten. "Sollen wir sie holen gehen? Es ist doch gefährlich im Wald bei Gewittern.", schlug Son Goten vor. Trunks nickte. Es fiel ihnen leicht, ihre Aura zu finden. Doch da war noch etwas, ganz nah bei Nova´s Aura - sie spürten die Anwesenheit noch eines weiteren Wesens, das ungleich stärker war als das Mädchen. Die Aura war sehr stark und wirkte bedrohlich. Erschrocken keuchten die beiden Jungs auf. "Spürst du das auch?", fragte Son Goten. Trunks nickte: "Los!"

Die beiden Jungs sprangen auf, rannten nach draußen und hoben ab. 

  
  


Sie pirschte sich durch das Dickicht. Sie spürte ganz deutlich die Erschütterung in ihrer Nähe und da diese Erschütterungen stärker wurden, je weiter sie ging, mußte die Richtung stimmen. `Ich muß doch bescheuert sein, auf dieses seltsame Etwas zuzulaufen. Jedenfalls verstehe ich langsam, warum kein Mensch bei den beiden babysitten will!´ Doch die Neugier war größer als alle Bedenken. 

Sie konnte bereits eine kleine Lichtung erahnen, doch da versperrten ihr dichte Brombeersträucher den Weg. "Verdammt noch mal, was passiert denn noch alles, bis diese Nacht endlich vorbei ist?", fluchte sie leise. Da begann der Boden unter ihr zu schwanken. Sie schrie auf, als sie stürzte und gegen den nächsten Baum rollte. Der Baum begann durch die starke Erschütterung der Erde zu schwanken. Nova´s Augen wurden groß, als sie plötzlich die Wurzeln des Baumes sah. "Das kann doch nicht ... SCHxxxx!" Der Baum kippte und hatte sich für seinen Sturz ausgerechnet die Richtung ausgesucht, in der das Mädchen auf dem Boden hockte. Sie sprang zur Seite und landete in den Brombeersträuchern. Dicht neben ihr schlug der Baum auf. Zweige peitschten ihr ins Gesicht. Nova sprang auf. Sie merkte den Schmerz gar nicht, sie hatte einfach keine Zeit dazu. Der Baumstamm hatte die Sträucher zu Boden gedrückt und gab für Nova den Blick auf die Lichtung frei. Was sie sah, ließ das Blut in ihren Adern gefrieren. "D... das ... das ka.... kann nicht wahr sein!" Mit großen Augen starrte sie auf die Lichtung. Sie wollte sich umdrehen und wegrennen. Rennen ohne stehenzubleiben, ohne nachzudenken, egal wohin, einfach nur ganz weit weg. Sie wollte sich bereits abwenden, als sie etwas neues erblickte. Da landeten doch tatsächlich mitten auf dieser Horrorlichtung zwei kleine Gestalten, die sie hier ganz sicher nicht erwartet hatte. Es waren Trunks und Son Goten. "Nicht auch noch das! Bleibt mir heute denn gar nichts erspart?", fragte sie verzweifelt. Doch der Anblick der beiden Kinder gab ihr neuen Mut. Sie konnte die beiden doch nicht ganz allein lassen. Sie würden sicher sterben. Langsam kroch sie auf den neben ihr liegenden Baumstamm und bewegte sich auf die Lichtung zu.


	4. 4 Ein neuer Gegner

Trunks und Son Goten spürten die fremde Aura immer stärker, je näher sie kamen. Sie spürten auch, wie sich Nova´s Aura dieser Stelle näherte. "So doof kann die doch nicht sein, daß sie auf dieses Monster zuläuft", meinte Son Goten aufgeregt. "Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich nur verlaufen. Wie soll sie denn wissen, daß da was ist? Normale Menschen können keine Auren spüren." Sie verdoppelten noch einmal ihr Tempo. Sicher, sie hatten Nova ärgern wollen, aber sie sollte doch nicht gleich sterben. Dazu kam die Vorfeude auf den bevorstehenden Kampf.

Nach einigen Minuten sahen sie bereits die Lichtung und das Wesen, das darauf tobte. An einem Rand der Lichtung brannten einige Bäume. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Blitz hier eingeschlagen. Immer wieder erbebte die Erde. Schuld war dieses gigantische Wesen. Es schien eine Art Käfer zu sein. Er war über zwanzig Meter lang und der hintere Körperteil steckte noch immer im Boden. Sein Durchmesser lag bestimmt bei acht oder neun Metern. Gebannt starrten die beiden Jungen auf das Wesen. Gerade wand es sich wieder, um sich vollständig aus dem Boden zu befreien und löste damit ein neues Erdbeben aus. Nun sahen die beiden auch das Mädchen, das gerade ganz knapp einem umstürzenden Baum entkommen war. "Schau mal!", Goten deutete auf Nova. Trunks nickte: "Los, wir landen. Der Abend scheint ja noch lustig zu werden!"

Sie kamen direkt vor dem Monstrum auf dem Boden auf. Der Gigant sah sie an und ging direkt zum Angriff über. Doch er hatte nicht mit den beiden Saiyajins gerechnet. Sie trennten sich und griffen von den Seiten an. Das Wesen gab schrille lange Pfiffe von sich unter den Treffern der Jungen, doch in seinem Panzer waren nicht einmal Kratzer. Fast gleichzeitig sprangen Trunks und Son Goten von dem Monster weg, um bereits im nächsten Moment als Super Saiyajins wieder darauf los zu gehen. Sie setzten gewaltige Mengen an Energie frei, als sie es mit aller Kraft attackierten. Doch im nächsten Moment kreischte das Wesen wieder auf und schien die Energien zurück auf die Jungs zu werfen. Die beiden flogen nach oben und beratschlagten. "Es hat nicht mal eine Schramme!", meinte Son Goten aufgeregt. Trunks nickte: "Schade das Papa jetzt nicht da ist." "Ja, mein Papa hätte hierdran auch seinen Spaß." "Wir müssen eine Stelle finden, wo man es verletzen kann."

"Gehört ihr nicht längst ins Bett?", hörten die beiden plötzlich eine Stimme über sich. 

  
  


Während Nova über den Baumstamm kroch, starrte sie unentwegt auf die Lichtung. Da standen die Kinder, die sie beschützen sollte, vor einem gigantischen Monstrum. Und sie sahen nicht danach aus, als ob sie sich fürchten würden. Im Gegenteil, die beiden griffen den übermächtigen Gegner an. 

Nova war stinksauer, pitschnaß, ihr ganzer Körper war zerschunden, sie fror erbärmlich und war dazu noch vollkommen verwirrt. Aber was sie da sah, war zuviel für sie. In den Händen der beiden Knirpse entstanden Energiekugeln, die sie auf das Wesen abschossen. Dieses bäumte sich auf und schrie. 

Das Mädchen wagte es nicht auch nur eine Sekunde den Blick von der Lichtung zu wenden. Sie schrie erschrocken auf, als eine Energiewelle über die Lichtung auf sie zu rollte. Es waren sogar zwei und im Zentrum der Wellen standen die Jungen, die jetzt allerdings blond waren und eine Aura aus Energie um sich herum trugen. Die beiden hatten einen neuen Angriff auf das Monstrum gestartet, der jedoch sofort zurückkam. Nova duckte sich und spürte nur, wie die Druckwelle haarscharf über ihr vorbei pfiff. Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch. Ihr Blick suchte die Kinder. Irgendwie wunderte es sie überhaupt nicht mehr, daß die beiden über dem Wesen in der Luft schwebten. Die Situation war ihr schon lange entglitten und sie war zum Zuschauer degradiert worden. Es wunderte sie nicht einmal mehr, daß sich da offenbar jemand zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Und sie fand es auch gar nicht mehr erstaunlich, daß dieser jemand grün war und gar nicht so sehr nach Mensch aussah.

  
  


"Piccolo! Wo kommst du denn her." "Den Lärm den ihr hier veranstaltet, hört man ja bis zu Gottes Palast", knurrte der Namekianer. Er sah auf das Monster herunter und musterte es abschätzend. "Es ist sehr stark. Wo sind die anderen?" "Im Konzert!", erklärte Trunks verlegen. Piccolo grinste: "Das die sich mal einen Kampf entgehen lassen ..." 

Das Monster bäumte sich auf und versuchte mit seinen kurzen Vorderbeinen nach Son Goten zu greifen. Dieser wich zurück und sofort gingen sie nun zu dritt auf das Monster los.

Minutenlang dauerte das Bombardement, das sie auf die Lichtung regnen ließen und schon nach den ersten Sekunden war so viel Qualm und Dreck in der Luft, daß niemand mehr das Wesen sehen konnte. In gebührendem Abstand landeten die Freunde.

  
  


Es war wie ein Traum, allerdings ein Alptraum für Nova. Doch es wirkte alles so unreal. Sie spürte die Kälte und die Schmerzen. Doch das, was sich auf der Lichtung abspielte, war für sie weit weg. Da unterhielten sich Trunks und Son Goten doch mit einem seltsamen grünen Mann, während unter ihnen ein Monster tobte. Das konnte doch gar nicht wahr sein! Und dann begannen sie auch noch zu dritt irgendwelche Energiestrahlen und Kugeln auf diesen Riesenkäfer abzufeuern. Es wurde furchtbar. Nova bekam keine Luft mehr. Alles war voller Rauch und ihr flogen Unmengen an Dreck ins Gesicht. Verzweifelt hielt sie die Arme vor das Gesicht, aber es wurde nicht besser. Aus zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie einen Blick auf die Lichtung zu werfen. Die drei da oben hatten offenbar damit aufgehört, alles in Schutt und Asche zu legen und Nova schaffte es, ein wenig Sauerstoff zu erhaschen. Der Qualm war noch da, aber er war etwas nach oben gezogen. Da Nova direkt am Boden kauerte, konnte sie etwas sehen. Und das was sie sah, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Durch den Rauch konnte sie erkennen, daß an drei Stellen der Lichtung eine der Gestalten landen würde. Doch das Monster war nicht bewegungslos geblieben. Sie sah, wie Trunks genau vor der Kreatur landen würde und sie reagierte. 

  
  


Hätte sie auch nur eine Sekunde über ihre Handlung nachgedacht, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich nicht getan, doch sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Die Kinder waren ihr anvertraut worden! Und ganz egal was sie waren und wieso sie all diese Fähigkeiten hatten, letzendlich waren es doch nur Kinder und sie würde nicht zulassen, daß jemand ihnen etwas tat. Sie sah Trunks landen und wußte, daß er keine Chance hatte noch rechtzeitig zu reagieren. Sie rannte los. Sie wußte nicht, wo sie die Kraft dafür noch hernahm, doch die Verzweiflung trieb sie an. 

  
  


Noch viele Meter vor ihr berührten Trunks´ Füße den Boden. Er sah sich nach dem Monster um, doch dieses hatte schon gehandelt. Nova schrie um ihn zu warnen. Überrascht schaute er in die Richtung des rennenden Mädchens. Zu spät bemerkte er, wie das Wesen nach seinen Beinen schnappte.

Er schrie, als er den beißenden Schmerz fühlte. Die so schwach aussehenden Beinchen des Riesenkäfers waren messerscharf und packten mit erbarmungsloser Härte zu. Entsetzt blickte Trunks in die Augen des Monsters und für einen Moment erstarrte er. Diese winzigen schwarzen Augen schienen ihn mit unverkennbarer Intelligenz anzusehen. Doch nicht nur Intelligenz konnte der Junge erkennen, auch unsagbare Grausamkeit. Nur ein faustgroßes Loch bildete das Maul des Wesens und in diesem sah Trunks jetzt ein gefährliches Leuchten.


	5. 5 Ein erster Kampf

Nova wußte nicht warum, doch nach ihrer Starre waren jetzt auf einmal alle ihre Sinne aktiviert. Alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen, als sie sich Trunks näherte. Sie sah ihn hilflos am Boden liegen, nachdem der Käfer seinen Fuß gepackt hatte. Sie sah auch die Blutlache, die sich um den Fuß des Kindes gebildet hatte. Noch einmal verdoppelte sie ihre Anstrengungen, den Jungen zu erreichen. Das Mädchen dachte nicht darüber nach, was sie tun würde, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, sie hatte völlig aufgehört zu denken. Als sich eine große Energiemenge im Maul der Kreatur ansammelte, sprang Nova. Der Sprung war gewaltig und ihre Wucht schubste Trunks zur Seite. Genau im richtigen Augenblick, da gerade ein Strahl aus gelb-grün wabernder Energie in den Boden einschlug und ein tiefes Loch hinterließ. In dem Loch fand noch einmal eine Explosion statt und Nova wurde durch die Druckwelle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wie Trunks geschleudert. Sie suchte Halt und als sie etwas ertastete, griff sie einfach zu.

  
  


Nur zögernd öffnete sie die Augen. Sie sah, daß Son Goten ein paar Meter entfernt vor ihr stand und sie entsetzt ansah. "Nova, du ..., du ..., du hältst da ...", stotterte er hilflos. Das Mädchen folgte seinem Blick und sah was er meinte. Ihre rechte Hand hatte sich an den Ansatz eines der Beine des Monsters geklammert. Ihr Blick wanderte ein Stück höher und fand die Augen der Kreatur. "Schau nicht hin!", hörte sie Trunks rufen, doch es war schon zu spät. Sie wurde von dem Blick des Monsters gefangen. `Ich hab mich geirrt,´ dachte das Mädchen, `das ist kein Käfer. Diese kleinen Augen sehen nicht aus wie die eines Insekts.´ 

Plötzlich zuckte sie zusammen, als hätte sie einen Stromstoß erhalten. Rasch löste sie die Hand vom Bein des Wesens. Verwirrt blickte sie es an, doch auch das Wesen kreischte - scheinbar entsetzt. Und jetzt rastete es aus. Es griff Nova an mit all seiner Kraft. Sie hätte nicht einmal dem ersten Energiestoß ausweichen können, doch plötzlich war Piccolo da. Er schnappte sich das am Boden knieende Mädchen und warf sie kurzerhand aus dem Weg. Son Goten und Trunks halfen ihr zurück zum Waldrand. Und diesmal blieben sie bei ihr. "Das Ding ist viel zu stark!", keuchte Son Goten, "Piccolo kann das nicht schaffen." 

  
  


Gebannt folgten sie dem Kampf. Es war einfach nur unfair. Zu keinem Zeitpunkt hatte der Namekianer auch nur den Anflug einer Chance. Alle seine Angriffe verpufften wirkungslos am Panzer der Kreatur und jeder Angriff wurde mit verdoppelter Stärke erwidert. Irgendwann mußte es ja passieren - der mächtige Energiestrahl des Monstrums traf Piccolo. Er wurde gegen einen kleinen Felsen geschmettert, der unter dem Aufprall in tausend Teile zersprang. Ein paar böse Wunden waren am Körper des Namekianers zu sehen. Piccolo bewegte sich, doch nur langsam. Und das Wesen kam mit rasender Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. 

  
  


"NEIN!!!", schrieen Trunks und Son Goten wie aus einem Munde und wollten wieder auf die Lichtung stürzen. "Halt!" die Stimme des Mädchens klang hart und duldete keinen Widerspruch. Verwirrt blickten die Jungs sie an. Nova war aufgestanden und die Augen der Jungen wurden immer größer. Sie spürten ihre Aura und ihre Energie potenzierte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Sie zitterte vor Wut. Und plötzlich ging sie ganz allein auf das Monster los.

  
  


Piccolo hatte die Augen wieder aufgeschlagen. Er hatte gewußt, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis diese Kreatur ihn besiegen würde. Er hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Als er das Wesen jetzt auf sich zu rasen sah, wußte er, daß er sterben würde. Es machte ihn traurig. Er bedauerte es, daß er nicht mehr Zeit an der Seite von Son Goku und seinen Freunden verbringen konnte. Er bedauerte, daß dieses Monster jetzt vielleicht ungehindert die nächste Stadt erreichen würde. Dazu spürte er eine unbändige Wut in sich über seine Hilflosigkeit. Wie konnte so ein Riesenkäfer nur den ehemaligen Oberteufel besiegen? Doch er hatte ja gewußt, daß die Kreatur stärker war als er.

Er löste sich erst aus seinen trüben Gedanken, als er plötzlich eine Aura spürte. Die Aura war die ganze Zeit über da gewesen. Es war dieses Mädchen, daß offenbar auf Son Goten und Trunks aufpassen sollte, doch bis eben war ihre Aura schwach gewesen. Was verlieh ihr auf einmal diese Stärke. Schon vor ein paar Minuten war ihre Aura kurz aufgeflackert. Kurz bevor die Kreatur völlig ausgeflippt war. Hatte das etwa etwas damit zu tun? 

Er hatte keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Direkt hinter dem Monster tauchte auf einmal das Mädchen auf. `Nova hat Son Goten sie genannt´, fiel ihm ein. Sie schwebte in der Luft und ihr Gesicht war wutverzerrt. Wie Flammen wirbelten ihre langen rötlich schimmernden Haare um ihr Gesicht herum. Er hörte ihre Stimme, die vor Zorn bebte: "LAß IHN IN RUHE!!!" Tatsächlich drehte sich das Wesen zu dem Mädchen um. Es begann wieder in seinem Maul Energie zu sammeln, doch Nova kam ihm zuvor. Ein glutroter Ball bildete sich zwischen ihren Fingern und sie feuerte ihn ab. Sie traf das Maul des Monsters in genau dem Moment, als die Kreatur ihren Energiestrahl abfeuern wollte. Die Kraft beider Attacken entlud sich genau ins Maul des Wesens. Sein schriller Schrei steigerte sich zu unerträglichem Kreischen, als ihm ein Stück des Kiefers weg brach. So mühsam sich das Wesen auch aus dem Boden befreit hatte, so schnell verschwand es jetzt in demselben. Es gab ein gewaltiges Beben, doch dann war es ruhig. Ungläubig sah Piccolo auf Nova, die noch immer über der Lichtung schwebte. In ihrem Versteck sahen die Jungs ebenso ungläubig zu. Hilflos schaute das Mädchen von einem zum anderen, bevor sie endgültig die Kräfte verließen. Erschöpft fiel sie zurück auf den Boden, wo sie bewußtlos liegenblieb.

  
  
  
  


Es war, als die Erde bloß von einzelligen Organismen belebt war. Niemand konnte auch nur ahnen, daß es eines Tages ein blühender Planet mit einer Vielfalt an Arten sei würde, auf der ein intelligentes Lebewesen namens Mensch heimisch sein würde. Zu dieser Zeit stürzte es ab. Nur ein Feuerschweif am Himmel und ein ungehörter Knall zeugte von seiner Ankunft. Es war schon so endlos lange im Weltall herumgetrieben, doch Zeit spielte keine Rolle. Es lebte schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit und es würde noch länger leben. Nach Tausenden von Jahren war es jetzt in das Gravitationsfeld eines Planeten geraten. Dieser Planet war noch sehr primitiv. Es war auf anderen Welten gewesen, wo es als Gottheit angebetet worden war, bis es sich gelangweilt hatte. Es zerstörte diese Planeten. Doch hier war es etwas anderes. Die Welt war noch jung und wirkte vielversprechend. Irgendwann würden hier Wesen leben und es konnte wieder herrschen. Seine Terrorherrschaft würde wieder beginnen. Tod und Verderben würden ausbrechen und es würde sich am Entsetzen seiner Opfer weiden. Doch bis dahin sollte noch eine lange Zeit vergehen. Es entschloß sich zu schlafen und grub sich in den Boden ein. Es schloß die Augen. Was machten schon ein paar Millionen Jahre in der Ewigkeit? 

  
  


Nova erwachte. Sie wollte auffahren, die Augen öffnen, aber sie war viel zu schwach. Dieser Alptraum eben war so real gewesen. Sie hatte das alles schon einmal gesehen, als sie dieses Monster berührt hatte. Aber war dieser Kampf vielleicht auch nur ein Traum gewesen? Doch sie zitterte noch immer - vor Kälte und vor Schwäche. Sie spürte den Wind. Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit konzentrierte sie sich auf ihre Umgebung. Irgend jemand trug sie und Nova vermutete, daß sie mal wieder geflogen wurde. Sie genoß die Wärme, die von der Person neben ihr verströmt wurde und schmiegte sich in die Arme, die sie hielten. Sie lächelte, als sie wieder einschlief. 

  
  


Es war mitten in der Nacht, als sie landeten. Trunks und Son Goten hatten auf dem Rückflug nach Hause kein Wort mehr gesagt. Es war wohl das schlechte Gewissen, das sie jetzt plagte. Außerdem hatten sie noch zu verdauen, daß ihr Babysitter gerade ein Monster in die Flucht geschlagen hatte, gegen das die beiden Halbsaiyajins keine Chance hatten. 

Piccolo war mit ihnen geflogen um Nova nach Hause zu tragen. Als Son Goten die Tür öffnete, staunte der Namekianer nicht schlecht. Das Haus sah aus, als wäre etwas darin explodiert. Wenn sich dieser Zustand nicht änderte, würde ChiChi die Jungen vermutlich umbringen. Zumindestens würden sie Hausarrest bis ans Ende ihres Lebens bekommen. Das Mädchen in seinen Armen bewegte sich wieder unruhig. Sie war auf dem Flug kurz aufgewacht, aber sie war noch zu schwach. "Kalt!", hörte er sie leise murmeln. Piccolo schaute sich im Haus um. "Ihr solltet hier etwas Ordnung schaffen!", riet er den Jungen und ging an ihnen vorbei ins Haus. Er ging mit dem Mädchen auf den Armen in den Flur. Plötzlich - nein, es war kein Käfermonster, daß da auf ihn losging. Auch Freezer war nicht zurückgekehrt, es war bloß ein großer Eimer voll Schlamm, der von der Decke fiel und seinen Inhalt über den Namekianer verteilte.

  
  


Son Goten und Trunks hatten begonnen aufzuräumen, als sie den erschrockenen Ruf von Piccolo hörten. "Uups", meinte Son Goten, "wir sollten vielleicht zuerst die Fallen für Nova abbauen." Trunks nickte nur schweigend. Im nächsten Moment kam ein wütender und vor allem schmutziger Piccolo ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt. Die beiden Jungen schauten ihn einen Moment verdutzt an, dann begannen sie zu lachen. Es sah auch einfach zu komisch aus, wie er da stand - stinksauer und von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schlamm bekleckert. Der Namekianer warf ihnen einen Blick zu, der sie sofort verstummen ließ. In diesem Moment waren sie froh, daß Piccolo noch immer Nova festhielt und gerade keine Hand freihatte um sie zu bestrafen. "Ihr solltet das Haus in Ordnung bringen und dann schlafen gehen!", meinte er nur. Dann legte er Nova auf´s Sofa, legte eine Decke über sie und verließ dann ohne ein weiteres Wort das Haus. Er hatte ja schon viel erlebt, aber diese Kinder waren selbst für ihn zuviel. `Wieso quält ChiChi bloß noch immer Babysitter mit diesen Jungs?´, fragte er sich kopfschüttelnd. 


End file.
